


Umasked

by omfg_otp



Series: What A Mask Truly Hides [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Reveal Fic, i just love all the symbolism in this show, will probably be a series because there's a lot that needs explaining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 02:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5317784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omfg_otp/pseuds/omfg_otp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her mask protects her and the ones she loves.</p><p>His mask gives him the freedom he so desperately craves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Umasked

The significance of her mask is not lost on Marinette. The reason why she is able do her job and protect Paris relies on her anonymity. If, for any reason, Hawkmoth was to find out her true identity, the result would be catastrophic. He could hurt every single person she holds dear until she submits to his will. She cannot allow that to happen.

 

Her mask protects her and the ones she loves.

 

The significance of his mask is not lost on Adrien. As soon as he transforms from civilian into superhero, he’s free to act how he wants. There is no Father to please, or cameras to pose for, there is just the thrill of unknown adventures in the Parisian night. It’s electrifying, and terrifying, and it makes him feel alive. In this form, he can be himself for once in his life.

 

His mask gives him the freedom he so desperately craves.

 

* * *

 

 

“It’s you.” Are the first words out of his mouth when Ladybu- when _Marinette_ \- reveals her true identity to him. There’s not much else to say really. He stares and stares, trying to make the connections between Ladybug and Marinette in his mind.

 

Marinette is sweet and shy; Ladybug is self-assured and confident. Marinette is clumsy and awkward; Ladybug is graceful and elegant. Marinette is-

 

“What is it kitty, cat got your tongue?”

 

He’s been staring for too long, and now his classmate is standing in front of him, wearing Ladybug’s smirk. It’s so familiar, but at the same time so foreign. This is _Marinette_ standing before him, but at the same time it’s _Ladybug_. They are one in the same, and Adrien can’t seem to wrap his head around it.

 

“Oh course not my Lady, I was just momentarily stunned buy your radiant beauty.”

 

She rolls her eyes fondly, in a Ladybug-esque manor at his flirtations and Adrien wonders if he’ll ever get tired of that reaction. Before anymore conversation can be exchanged, he releases his own transformation.

 

The stuttering and stumbling that comes from Marinette at his revelation is somewhat relieving to see. At least she hasn’t been pretending to be someone she’s not when around friends in school. Not like he has.

 

“ _How_ did I not know?” She mumbles, covering her face with her hands.

 

“I’m asking myself the same question, my Lady.” He replies, grinning lazily.

 

“D-Don’t call me that.”

 

Adrien blinks in confusion at the request.

 

“But that’s what I’ve always called you.”

 

“No, I mean.” She sighs, looking him in the eye for the first time since his transformation. “I’m not Ladybug anymore. I’m just Marinette now.”

 

This confuses Adrien even more. Ladybug and Marinette are the same person, so does it really matter what he calls her? Apparently it does in her book.

 

“As you wish, Princess.” He replies easily, giving her a bow as she blushes a deep red. The reaction is so unlike Ladybug he begins to question his own sanity. How can this girl be so different when interacting with Adrien and Chat Noir? She is obviously extremely uncomfortable around him when he’s Adrien, which he can’t blame her for. As Adrien, he acts somewhat aloof and detached. Perhaps she’s just not used to seeing this side of him as Adrien.

 

At this thought, he instructs Plagg to transform him once again into Chat Noir.

 

“What are you doing?” Marinette questions, looking moderately fascinated at his transformation.

 

“I feel more comfortable as Chat Noir.” He answers honestly. What he doesn’t say is that he’s considering her comfort as well.

 

“Oh. Okay.” She shrugs slightly and he’s relieved at her more relaxed manor. They continue in silence for a few moments, glancing over at one another with varied amounts of scepticism. Adrien thinks it will probably take a while for this revelation to sink in.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are love <3
> 
> Come find me on tumblr @omfg-otp


End file.
